Thickness sensor systems are used to verify the thickness of components, for example, during a manufacturing process. One example of a thickness sensor system includes two thickness sensors or probes (e.g., but not limited to, electronic touch probes or pneumatic). The thickness sensors or probes may be zeroed to establish the theoretical zero thickness relationship of the thickness sensors or probes. A gauge block having the desired National Institute of Standards and Technology (N.I.S.T) traceable accuracy (e.g., but not limited to, Grade AA Starrett-Webber 0.100″ gage block<+/−0.00003″) may be used to master “zero” location of the two thickness sensors or probes.
In some applications that require very high thickness accuracy and precision, it is desirable to measure the thickness of a component at a plurality of different points across the surface of the component. The plurality of thickness measurements may be used to determine whether the component has a sufficiently uniform thickness for its intended purpose. Additionally, in applications that require very high thickness accuracy and precision, it is desirable to calibrate the thickness sensor system before and/or after each thickness measurement cycle. A measurement cycle comprises calibrating the sensor, placing the component on a surface between the two sensors, activating the sensors to close (obtain a measurement), transmit the measured value, then sensor will open to allow the component to be manually moved to the next position to be measured. Unfortunately, the known systems for measuring thickness require a user to manually move the component to each position to be measured. As may be appreciated, this is a time consuming process and results in fewer measurements being taken than are truly required to accurately certify the component as acceptable. This also increases the likelihood of damage to component being measured.
As such, what is needed is a thickness sensor system that reduces the amount of time necessary to achieve multiple high accuracy thickness measurements.